Malin
Malin is an Earth Chyfi living in the Snowdin forest. He is the former ruler of the Chayfi. Appearance Malin is an average Earth Chayfi standing at about six foot nine. He has shaggy brown hair and a matching beard. his skin is tan and green eyes. He also has green vine-like markings outlining his skin and green wings resembling leaves. he wears a tattered red robe and worn leather shoes. Personality While he was once arrogant and selfish, Malin is now very quiet and reclusive. He is haunted by the embarrassment of being overthrown by his subjects and by the paranoia of being stalked by a mysterious woman. He has no idea who she is. All he knows is that she appears to be a Chayfi made of darkness who appears occasionally. He doesn't know why, but he can't help but feel like he did something awful to her. History Malin grew up in the Chayfi Kingdom, a small kingdom located In New Home. He was a strong and confident Chayfi who wanted to prove himself to the world. He became leader of the Chayfi Guard, a group of warriors tasked with protecting the ruler of the kingdom. However, despite being a "kingdom" there was no actual ruler to protect and no records of any king or queen could be found. Malin took this opportunity and assumed the role of King. No one argued against this change in government since a king was sort of important to keep the kingdom going and Malin was the most powerful Chayfi. As king, Malin's true arrogance and selfishness came out and he proved to be quite the tyrant. He took advantage of his subjects by taxing them, treating them like garbage, and flaunting his power. he was almost universally disliked but they still put up with him. As time went on, he began to have nightmares in which a mysterious shadow maiden appeared resembling a Chayfi. He would often wake up from these nightmares gasping for air and in a cold sweat. eventually it got so bad that he would even see glimpses of her during his day to day life. He began to refer to her as Selenis because of her dark and mysterious nature. He couldn't help but feel an unexplained surge of guilt and regret when he saw her. Malin became extremely afraid of Selenis and would often be paranoid of being stalked by her. He would inform his servants and guards to be on the lookout for her. This caused them concern and rumors spread throughout the kingdom that the king had gone mad. This was the last straw for the Chayfi. The citizens banded together and stormed the castle one night. This led to Malin being overthrown and the king being exiled from the kingdom. He was chased out until he finally ended up in Snowdin Forest where he has lived ever since. Relations Family *None. Friends *Kemuri: Malin originally thought Kemuri was a minion of Selenis but soon grew to trust him and enjoys his company. Enemies *Selenis: Malin is still haunted by Selenis but only rarely now. Category:OC Category:Chayfi Category:Male